


【驼妹】胎位不正

by LycorisCemetery



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycorisCemetery/pseuds/LycorisCemetery
Summary: 存文。很垃圾车。
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Tian "Meiko" Ye, 驼妹
Kudos: 4





	【驼妹】胎位不正

【驼妹】胎位不正

和金赫奎结婚了之后田野就去了韩国生活，现在他已经怀孕六个月了，之前金赫奎陪他去做产检的时候被医生告知他的胎位不正。于是按照医生的嘱咐，每天他都要趴在床上帮助矫正胎位。  
“好累啊，金赫奎。”  
因为孕激素的影响，田野的胸部微微隆起，淡粉色的乳尖透过汗湿的白色衬衣露出若隐若现的轮廓，金赫奎听到田野喊累，放下手里的书，看到的就是这副画面。  
帮田野揉腰的手蠢蠢欲动，金赫奎修长白皙的手指抚过田野翘起的臀瓣，有意无意地捏了捏。  
“唔……金赫奎……”  
因为怕伤到宝宝，两个人已经很久没有做了，田野心底其实也很想要金赫奎，但他又不好意思开口，转过头用湿漉漉的小狗眼神无力地瞪了金赫奎一眼。  
金赫奎的手指已经探入了田野的甬道，惹得他咬起了自己的手指抑制自己即将冲口而出的呻吟声。  
“iko小崽子，大家都叫你不要啃手指了。”金赫奎无辜地笑了，手指却还在田野的甬道里翻搅着，时不时刮过肉壁上的敏感点。  
“呜呜……啊”，田野忍不住眼角挤出了生理性的泪水：“金赫奎你快进来吧……呜呜”  
“iko怀孕了，还是不要了吧。”  
“上次检查……呃……医生就说可以了……唔”  
“iko这么想要吗？是偷腥的小猫呢。”  
说着金赫奎脱下了田野的短裤，下身完全暴露在空气里，田野趴跪在床上的腿禁不住颤了一下。因为害怕压到肚子，他连忙把腰身抬得更高，而在金赫奎的眼里看来，则是他的iko小崽子正在勾引他，邀请他的进入。  
惊讶于怀孕后Omega的性成熟，金赫奎一挺身，就把早就扬起的分身，送进了早已开发好的田野的甬道。  
“啊啊啊啊……”田野发出满足的叫声。  
他的姿势还维持着为了调整胎位的跪趴状。心疼自己的小Omega要用这个姿势护住两人的宝宝，金赫奎的手揽过田野的腰，托着他的身体，把田野包裹在自己的怀里。金赫奎不算强硬的Alpha，但在这种时候，Alpha强大的本能让田野安心地依靠着身后的金赫奎，他从十六岁时就依靠着的——他的ADC。  
转过田野的身体，金赫奎的手指抚上了田野挺立的胸部，低下头衔起因为情动而变得通红的乳头，用舌尖挑动着田野的欲望。  
“哥哥……哈……好痒……”  
田野下面的甬道被金赫奎的分身深深浅浅地抽插着，双重地刺激让田野勾起了脚趾。金赫奎把握好分寸刺激着田野的敏感点，又担心触碰到生殖腔口影响胎儿的安稳。  
“哥……唔啊啊……哥…………忍得很辛苦吧……我……呃……可以的。”  
“没关系的，iko……你舒服比较重要。”  
田野的手本能地捂在自己隆起的小腹上，金赫奎的手包裹着田野的手，一起感受着两个人的爱情结晶的生命力。  
“iko……怀孕……很辛苦吧？”  
“嗯……呜呜……赫奎酱……我好害怕。”  
“医生说不是很严重，发现得很早，可以调整好的。”  
“哥……你要摸一摸吗？”  
田野打开了自己的手，克服了Omega护崽的天性，把金赫奎的手放在了自己的肚子上，就像年少在一起的时候，他抓了无数次金赫奎的手。  
金赫奎好像感受到了田野的皮肤下藏着的一个生命，微微跳动着，穿透了金赫奎的心。  
“以后，不要iko这么辛苦了。”  
“什么？”  
“我们有一个孩子就很好了。”  
田野抬起头，就看见金赫奎的眼睛笑成了一条细长的线。田野觉得，这个人总是能轻易地影响他的情绪，也总是能轻易地看穿他的心。以至于到后来两人异队成为对手了之后，田野很懊恼金赫奎总是能看穿他的战术。  
但这个人也总是会在赛后告诉田野，他还有哪里做得不够好。  
这么多年了。  
田野的眼角微微湿润，像一只小知更鸟一般轻巧地啄了一下金赫奎的嘴唇。  
怀孕期间的性事浅尝辄止，释放了之后，金赫奎微笑着揉了揉田野的头。他的目的也就是纾解一下田野的压力，看着田野既害羞又甜蜜得找不到北的表情，他很满意。因为他知道他的iko小崽子，总是藏着一堆心事，倔强地不愿意说出口，默默一个人忍受着。  
金赫奎知道，田野没有那么勇敢，他怕痛，怕累，怕孩子有问题，也怕死。他无法分担Omega怀孕的辛苦，这让他很难受，在这件事上，他无法与田野并肩作战。  
不能掌控的事让金赫奎懊恼，索性就不要了吧。

帮田野清理干净下身之后，金赫奎松开怀里的小崽子，看他像一只小兔子一样跳远了。  
“iko，你小心一点。”  
小兔子捧起手机随口应和：“好好好。”然后继续他和爱萝莉的闺密网聊大业。  
Meiko：“Deft说他只要一个孩子，我可以理解成他比起想要孩子更在意我吗？”  
爱萝莉：“哇！他这么会说情话？看不出来啊！”  
爱萝莉：“等等，他不会是不行吧？”  
Meiko：“你滚！”  
爱萝莉：“醋森！秀恩爱就不必了吧！”  
Meiko：“醋森！你给我分享和李汭燦xx的经验的时候怎么不说你秀恩爱！”  
爱萝莉：“我那是怕你异国恋空闺寂寞，不识好人心！”  
爱萝莉：“还有，你们结婚以后是你自己找我要经验的！”  
Meiko：“我是准备充分备孕好吧？”  
Meiko：“我是想问你，他只想要一个孩子，我们是不是要注意一下？”  
爱萝莉：“什么意思？”  
Meiko：“要是突然想做……这谁顶得住啊？”  
爱萝莉：“想做就做！”  
Meiko：“避孕好麻烦QAQ”  
爱萝莉：“………………你傻啦！他的意思又不是你怀了第二个他不要！”

可能我们金总，还是需要多多精进中文，和他的iko小崽子多解释几句话吧。


End file.
